


Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Purple Snake

by Raptorcloak



Series: Just Like the Folks [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breast Fucking, Caught, Comedy, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Park Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Sweat, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a nice sunny day, Naruto finds Anko bathing in the public lake and she catches onto him, he is chased and captured by her. However, he receives a startling discovery from Anko and realizes her true intentions. NarutoxAnko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Purple Snake

Once again, we're back to  ** _Just Like the Folks_** with Naruto being paired with the energetic yet psychopath-of-a-kuniochi Anko as he peeps on her bathing in public.  
**_Disclaimer_** : I don't own  **** _Naruto._  
Summary: When Naruto discovers Anko bathing in a lake, she catches onto him and chases after him only to reveal a shocking choice to him once she captures him.  
Note: This takes place a few months after the Fourth Shinobi War where Anko has recovered and is free of her curse mark.

* * *

**A SketchRaptor Production**

* * *

Sixth Hokage Naruto sat apart from Anko in the Dango Shop as they spoke over the delicious dumplings they ate and both laughed. As some form of compensation towards Anko for her help in the war, he offered to treat her to all the dango she could eat and so, far the offer was going to her liking.

"So, Naruto-kun, how are you enjoying this line of work?" Anko asked as she snacked on her dango stick.

"It's coming along great; thanks for asking." Naruto said and Anko sighed.

"Can you believe it's been three months since the war ended?" Anko said and Naruto sighed. It had been sometime since Naruto and Sasuke had killed Madara when the duo cut open his chest with their Susanoo/Bijuu-powered sword to free all off the tailed-beasts before the younger Uchiha decapitated his ancestor.

As for Obito, he had Naruto use his newly-acquired Bashōsen to burn both him and Black Zetsu into nothing more than ashes; though fortunately he managed to manipulate the plant-like fiend into giving the young blonde the other half of Kurama which woke him up in an instant and also rip Madara's Rinnegan right out of his head for a then-unknown reason before mustering the last of his strength to perform another Rinne no Rebirth which revived those killed in war.

It would later be discovered that Obito had transferred the Rinnegan to Naruto as a keepsake and despite all the carnage he caused, the Hokage would be lying if he stated he didn't care about the former villain's death.

"Yeah; I can't believe it either but I'm glad it's over." Naruto said.

"All thanks to you, Naruto-kun. I always knew you'd pull it off." Anko chuckled and Naruto beamed honorably.

"Thanks, though weren't you unconscious until the war was over?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean unconscious?! What are you trying to say?!" Anko snapped and Naruto held up his hands defensively.

"Never mind." Naruto said as he took a bite out of his own dango stick.

"That's more like it." Anko smiled out of satisfaction.

"Aside from that, who would have ever guessed that Orochimaru and Sasuke helped out without even doing it for personal gain?" Anko said.

"Well, I knew that there was some good left in Sasuke, but Orochimaru showing up to help really stunned me." Naruto said.

"You're telling me. Even that nutcase Kabuto helped out." Anko said as she finished her Dango and got up. She flexed her arms and grinned at Naruto.

"Ah, that was yummy!" Anko said.

"Glad you like it, Anko." Naruto said.

"Glad?! You should be happy I you let you eat with me!" Anko said.

"What do you mean? I treated you myself." Naruto said.

"Thanks a lot, bye!" Anko said as she took off and left Naruto shaking his head as he paid the restaurant before leaving for home. He sat on his sculpture on the Hokage monument and looked down at the village while smiling.

He sighed while thinking of Anko and smiled at the thought of her; thinking that if one gets past the psychotic, stubborn side, she was pretty hot to look at. Plus, there were countless times that Naruto fought nosebleeds and certain other reactions that her transparent jacket had given him.

Naruto felt someone creeping behind him and he sighed.

"Hello, Anko." Naruto said and Anko jumped to his side.

"How'd you know it was me?" Anko laughed.

"Easy; no one was trying to pounce on me." Naruto said before Anko pounced on him and knocked him onto his back. She quickly pinned his wrists and smirked down at him.

Despite Naruto being the Hokage, Anko often teased and messed around with him. Given the fact that he never protested, she assumed he liked being messed with; not having a clue he was normally afraid to mess with her.

"Say Uncle, Naruto-kun." Anko said before Naruto easily flipped her onto her back and pinned her onto her back.

"Don't mess with the best, Anko." Naruto laughed before letting Anko up and she got up to grab him in a half-headlock; pressing his head against her chest. He blushed and tried to break away from her.

"Too close, too close!" Naruto protested and Anko smirked.

"What's wrong; my breasts too much for the Savior of the World to handle?" Anko laughed and Naruto squirmed to get loose but the crazed kuniochi refused to let go of him. She smothered the younger yet more power shinobi's head against her chest and like a dog with a bone, she wouldn't let him go.

"C'mon, Anko!" Naruto nervously said and Anko laughed before starting to noogie him. He wormed his way out of the violet-haired woman's grip and took off running.

"See ya!" Naruto said as he took off and headed for home. Anko laughed before getting up and doing the same.

She decided to mess with the blonde some other time and Naruto arrived home before shutting the door. He still blushed at the thought of Anko's breasts squishing against his face and tried to shake the thought out of his head as he looked out the window.

After eating dinner, he looked at the newspaper and saw how warm it would the next day. Naruto nodded and smiled in satisfaction before deciding to turn in for the night.

_Meanwhile_

Anko sat in her apartment and nodded at the weather the following day. She moved to the other section of the newspaper and found articles on Naruto.

She sighed as she wasn't surprised that were countless articles on him and knew that Konoha adored him. To be honest, she did as well in some ways and loved to see him squirm whenever she would hold him in tight headlocks.

Anko looked at the Hokage mansion and chuckled; already thinking of new ways she could harass him. She deviously grinned and licked her lips.

_Back at the Hokage home_

As Naruto rest in bed, he felt an ominous chill run through his spine and he instantly sat up. He looked around and after sometime, he relaxed as he lie back down and rested for the night.

_The next day_

Naruto stood outside and enjoyed the tropical weather. He sat atop his Hokage Sculpture and sighed in relaxation.

After a while, Naruto began thinking about Anko; who normally would try tackling him at this time and was nowhere in sight. He hemmed and sat completely still.

_"It's quiet…too quiet…."_ Naruto thought before leaving his sculpture to wander around the village and he looked to see Ebisu peeping at the local Hot Springs. He frowned and shook his head at the closet pervert before moving on to a nearby park.

Naruto walked through the park and heard what sounded like splashing nearby. He followed the splashing sound until he came to a massive tree and looked down at the ground to see clothes.

Then, he recognized the clothes to belong to Anko and the splashing sounded throughout the air again. Naruto looked ahead into the local lake and to his shock, Anko floated in the water while bathing.

His face turned redder than the hair of his ancestors as he watched Anko, in all her naked glory, bathe before swimming around and she suddenly froze. She ominously looked in Naruto's direction and both held still for some time.

"You…!" Anko shouted to Naruto before swimming to shore and he yelled before starting to run. He heard Anko growling as she chased after him and he ran to the other side of the tree.

Anko chased Naruto around the tree in a comic fashion and thanks to his erection, his natural speed was hampered. Then, Anko's hands were close to his back and she didn't notice a root in her path.

"No!" Naruto yelled as the naked woman almost grabbed onto him.

"Now I got ya! Yeah!" Anko said just before tripping on the root and falling onto Naruto. Both of them hit the ground and Anko instantly recovered before turning the dazed Hokage onto his back.

Acting fast, she straddled him and pinned his wrists to the ground. Naruto gasped and continued to blush at the sight of her wet, nude body.

"Well, well, what do we have here; my own little Pervy Sage." Anko smirked at Naruto's predicament and he closed his eyes tightly.

"What?!" Naruto said at being called by his late master's nickname and Anko chuckled as he tried holding still in order to prevent himself from touching her. Though she was only bathing in the lake thanks to the great weather, she hadn't expected to see Naruto there and wasn't about to let go that easy.

"Please, Anko, I didn't see anything!" Naruto protested and Anko grinned sadistically.

"Say Uncle!" Anko said as she started grinding herself on Naruto and he yelped.

"No!" Naruto said.

"Say it! I might let you go if you just say it." Anko laughed and despite the fact Naruto could admit defeat, he wouldn't break down that simple.

"I won't say it!" Naruto said.

"One simple little word." Anko said as she grinded her body against his erection and Naruto shivered.

"Duncle!" Naruto said; hoping Anko wouldn't hear him clearly but she looked down at him while smirking and leaned forward before pressing her breasts on his face.

"I don't think so! You said Duncle, now you have to say Uncle in my breasts." Anko laughed and Naruto yelled again.

"No, let me up!" Naruto protested as Anko rubbed her breasts on his face and continued to grind her naked body on him.

"Come on, Naruto-kun." Anko said and she looked back at his clothed erection.

"Anko, come on! You're getting me wet!" Naruto said and Anko laughed again.

"I should be saying that to you, Naruto-kun." Anko seductively said and Naruto tried not to move as the violet-haired psycho pressed her chest on his face. He groaned before shaking his head and sighing.

"Uncle!" Naruto said.

"Too late!" Anko said as her ass had already wet the center of Naruto's trousers and he shivered while she leaned forward. Anko startled nibbling on Naruto's neck and he struggled to keep his eyes closed.

"Anko, wait! What if someone sees us?" Naruto questioned and Anko froze for a moment. She sat up and thought about it.

"Hmm….having sex with the Hokage in broad daylight and having the possibility of getting caught is...so thrilling!" Anko loudly said before cupping Naruto's face and his eyes snapped open. She licked her lips and smothered them against his.

At that point in time, Naruto held still while Anko's tongue slithered into his mouth and wiggled against his. Naruto groaned as Anko's hand slid across his chest and she grinded her crotch on his covered hardness.

She removed her tongue and licked Naruto's cheek akin to how she licked the blood out of it years ago during the Chunin exams before pressing her chest onto his face again. He moaned and she smiled down at him; the shy and freaked out expression in his face exciting her.

"I like it…those eyes are turning me on." Anko smirked before Naruto's growth drove him to the point of no return and he rolled her onto her back. However, she expected this and nibbled at his neck before leaning in close.

"Go ahead…take everything off. I'm gonna make you nice and wet." Anko seductively said and Naruto slowly started unzipping his jacket. Once he was done stripping, Anko pounced onto him and placed her hands on the back of his head.

However, he caught Anko by surprise and kissed the sadistic Jounin; his lust having grown. Though still finding her frightening, he still didn't deny her attractiveness and it wasn't every day that someone wanted to screw his brains out.

As the two kissed, Anko lowered herself and squished her breasts against Naruto's heart. His already racing heartbeat quickened as he placed his hands on her rear and gave it a firm slap.

_"That's more like it!"_ Anko thought to herself as she opened her mouth and Naruto did likewise. She started by licking the roof of his mouth and he started lathering her tongue with his own saliva.

Both groaned as Anko lie on her side and continued dueling tongues with Naruto while she gripped his member. Naruto groaned again and Anko smiled at the power of the blonde's member.

"Whoa, at this rate, I'm not sure which is strongest; the choice of ninjutsu skills you have or your cock." Anko said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you find out?" Naruto asked.

"Sure but you know what to do first." Anko said as she sat up and Naruto did the same. While his right hand remained planted on her rear, he smothered his face into her bosom and licked at her heart.

Naruto's free hand planted on Anko's ample orb and squeezed it while caressing her bosom. He then started to gnaw on her other breast and she moaned at his canines sinking into the softness of it.

"Good!" Anko growled as Naruto's teeth pierced her mound and he fondled it while she loudly moaned. He rubbed and caressed her breasts after removing his hand from her ass.

She loudly moaned as Naruto's fingers massaged and they moulded them relentlessly. He moved on to licking them and she blushed at this.

Naruto wagged his tongue against her tits while keeping her mounds pressed together and gnawing on them. Anko licked his forehead as he planted his mouth on her right nipple and started suckling it.

She smiled with glee as Naruto's mouth rubbed together on it and he punched her free tit before yanking it forward. Anko started grinding her body against his and she reached down to touch his balls.

Anko started to lightly brush her hand against his testicles as he groped her chest and slowly bit down on her tit. He proceeded to grind his canines together on the hardening bud and tugged at the other.

Naruto moaned as Anko's fingers danced atop his balls before they wrapped around his erection and she purred at the power of it. He opened his mouth and started tweaking her other tit.

He pulled them forward and twisted both before licking at Anko's neck. Naruto's tongue roughly rubbed against Anko and she stroked his erection a final time before he tenderly nibbled her neck.

Her eyes closed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She crawled forward and sat over his face with her legs spread apart.

"Well, Anko, you're getting excited, aren't you?" Naruto asked and she laughed.

"You got a problem with giving me an honorific?" Anko asked.

"No, Anko-chan." Naruto quickly answered and she nodded before bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. He started rubbing his fingers at her entrance and she brushed her finger against his forehead.

Naruto's tongue lashed out and took to tracing her folds while his fingers prodded against her clit. Anko grinned once again as the blonde's tongue licked her womanhood and watched as his fingers danced on her crotch.

His tongue rubbed and snaked on her pussy as she trailed her finger across his forehead before grasping her breasts. Naruto's fingers rubbed against Anko's clit before he switched places with his tongue and he spread them apart.

Naruto's index and middle finger slid on the violet-haired kuniochi's folds as his tongue lathered and licked her clit. This action made her growl with lust clearly formed in her voice as she groped and toyed with her bosom for doubled effect.

She felt her innards growing wetter and Naruto smiled as his fingers brushed against her arousal source. He brought his mouth closer and his tongue lashed against her spread wetness.

It relentlessly wiggled against her entrance until it licked into her tunnels and she smiled at the effect of her self-fondling. Naruto removed his hands from Anko's crotch and gripped her tits.

Anko placed her hands on either side of Naruto's head as he tweaked and pulled her nipples downward. She moaned as his tongue swayed inside of her wetness and licked her walls as he pinched her tits.

Naruto's tongue squirmed inside of Anko's tightness and her release approached lick-by-lick. She reached back and squeezed her young companion's balls.

He yelped before his toes cringed and Anko stroked her hand on his testicles as his tongue ravished her insides. She threw her head back and moaned as loud as she could while her wetness flowed onto drenched Naruto's tongue.

Anko panted as Naruto greedily licked up the fluids and while she smiled down at him, he smirked the moment he was done. He pushed Anko onto her back and sat over her.

"Finally getting into the mood of things, aren't you?" Anko asked as Naruto positioned his cock above her breasts and she impulsively pressed them together on it. He gritted his teeth as Anko started caressing them on his thickness and he started plowing it through her cleavage.

Anko eyed the head of Naruto's member and her tongue started swaying at it. He moaned as he rammed his growth into her breasts and he started squeezing them on his glory.

The purple-haired woman hemmed at the taste of his erection before opening her mouth and allowed her tongue to slobber on it. Naruto moaned as she lashed and licked against his cock as he drove it into her mouth.

Anko rubbed and pressed her breasts on Naruto's length while sucking on it and he assisted her in kneading them on him. He closed his eyes and groaned as Anko's tongue rubbed against his throbbing manhood.

She temporarily opened her mouth and blew on his saliva-soaked foreskin; sending ecstatic chills up his spine. Anko snickered as her breasts smothered and massaged the rest of Naruto's hilt while he pumped it forward.

Anko placed her mouth back on Naruto's cock and her mischievous eyes looked back up at his facial reaction. Seeing it would have made her smile and muffled moans sounded throughout her mouth as she wagged her tongue on it.

Naruto held onto Anko's bosom as he ran his stiffness through her breasts and the sly looked remained in her eyes. She moaned as he shot his member into her bosom and the soft yet warm flesh made him moan loudly; the sex almost making him forget how ridiculously public his location was.

Anko felt Naruto's throbbing rate begin to increase and she opened her mouth again. A sly smile spread across her face as she slowly tapped her tongue on his cock again before slowly blowing on it and he thrust a final time.

At last, Naruto's warm, thick semen burst out of his member and spurted onto Anko's face. She smiled with glee and smirked as the younger ninja's substance splashed on half of her face before the blonde was finished releasing.

After he was done, Anko let him remove his member from her cleavage and allowed her to lick up what her skilled, snake-mimicking tongue could gather before wiping her face clean. Naruto sat back and panted before Anko pounced onto him again.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I see you're not backing down." Anko said while staring at Naruto's length before placing her above his member and he lay back. He cupped Anko's breasts and squeezed them for further arouse the woman.

"You ready?" Anko said.

"Only if you…" Naruto began to say before Anko impatiently sank her warmth down onto his member and broke her hymen in the process. In lieu of momentary pain, it only sent chills throughout her body and she continued grinning; the look on her face being more twisted than Madara's when he sensed Hashirama's chakra after his reincarnation.

"Let's rock 'n roll!" Anko moaned as she started to thrust down onto Naruto, who shook his head at her impatience before starting to thrust into her warmth and held onto her breasts. The purple-haired woman moaned at the size of Naruto's erection within her walls and grinned as he fondled her heaving breasts.

Naruto thrashed and rammed his cannon into Anko's core as she rolled her hips forward. Her grinding walls were rubbed by his shaft and she growled with excitement as she rode him.

Anko dug her nails into the ground while she worked her hips together and Naruto's stiffness jetted its way into her flesh caverns. She shot her face downwards and bit into Naruto's neck.

He groaned as she gnawed on his neck and he placed his hands on her rear as it smacked on his crotch. Naruto held onto Anko's rear cheeks as he accelerated his length into her womanhood and she grinded his tower while thrusting onto him.

Anko and Naruto blushed alike as their hips worked together while her teeth tore into his neck. A short time later, she felt the taste of blood and started licking his neck.

As masochistic as it may have seemed, Naruto moaned as she smoothly licked at the spot where she could taste his blood and this made Anko chuckle. Her breasts swayed over his chest as he banged his cock against her innards and they grew tighter on his hilt.

With an extra burst of energy, he gripped Anko's rear and stood up to place her against the tree. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips before licking his face.

Naruto held onto Anko's rear as he thrust into her and her mounds heaved against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and licked his cheek all the way to his mouth before sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Lusty light brown eyes looked into bright cerulean ones as their tongues excessively clashed against one another and her nails sank into his back. Naruto moaned as he licked against Anko's tongue before letting go of her ass and squeezing her breasts.

Anko moaned as Naruto placed his lips on her left nipple and suckled the hardened bud as he toyed with the other one. She sent her womanhood onto his thick erection and he rubbed his lips together on her hard teat.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he rammed his length into her innards. Anko's hip-bucking made her slimy insides grind against Naruto's wild cock rampaging inside of her core and he held onto her jiggling bosom.

Anko grew tighter as Naruto fondled and groped her orbs of flesh while freeing her tit to lick it. She moaned and the blonde felt his balls growing tighter.

Along with how much twitching his manhood was doing, he knew it wouldn't be long before he came and Anko wasn't that far behind either. He took his mouth off her teat and started nibbling on her neck.

Her eyes glistened as Naruto's teeth grazed her neck and she began to drag her nails across his back. Knowing Anko's crazy nature, he wasn't sure if she was doing for extra support or if she did so just to torture him.

Anko moaned as their hips-movements resulted in pleasuring one another and Naruto's length plunged into her wetness while sweat ran down their bodies. He proceeded to lick where he had just nibbled moments ago until a hickey formed on her neck and then their limits were reached.

Naruto gritted his teeth as Anko's pussy wrapped around his length and gripped it; causing his seed to splash about inside her womb. She let out the loudest moan possible which would make one think she wanted to be caught with him as their juices poured out of her and dripped from Naruto's balls onto the ground.

The pair panted as Naruto crouched and let Anko get off his length before he rested on his back. While he wiped the sweat off his forehead, Anko looked around and saw no else in sight.

Smirking, she gripped his manhood and pumped it. Naruto looked to her and she grinned delightfully at his member.

"Still hard, are ya?" Anko smiled before she placed herself above his cannon and he managed to grip her waist as she slid down it. The feeling of Naruto's hardness being inside her again made her grin spread as his thrusts shot up into her lower orifice and he held onto her small waist for the time being.

Anko shook her waist on top of Naruto's manhood and leaned back as she placed her hands on the ground. He moaned as he pounded his tower into her pussy and she moaned loudly while looking down at the younger shinobi's crotch.

Naruto's member charged into Anko's warmth as she thrust onto him and she watched how quick it shot into her while riding it. He freed her waist and palmed her quaking breasts once again.

He sat up and started nibbling on Anko's earlobe before she looked back at him. Naruto kissed Anko and she began to stroke his face as he drew his crotch upwards.

Naruto and Anko moaned into each other's mouths as her tongue invited his own into her mouth. Their saliva covered one another's tongues as he sank his fingers into her bobbing orbs and held onto them.

Anko closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto groped her tits and toyed with them to make her grow tighter. They energetically licked each other's mouths as she wiggled her hips and Naruto slammed his throbbing hilt into her walls of warmth.

With her free hand, she reached down and rubbed her hand on the underside of Naruto's testicles. His toes cringed and they separated lips only to continue licking each other's tongues while moaning loudly.

Sapphire eyes found tan-colored ones and Naruto gripped her hard nipples in twist them upright. Anko's tongue lathered against her younger companion's tongue and she whimpered at this.

Hearing the woman he formerly feared whimper almost made him laugh before Anko snarled and slammed her back against his chest. They fell back and Anko chuckled before pressing her lips back on his again and he felt the throbbing of his manhood increasing.

In response, Naruto placed his hand on Anko's clit and rubbed it as the woman's moistness thrust down his cock. Anko moaned as Naruto teased her breast and clit while his member soared into her innards until they finally clamped down on it.

As with a volcano, Naruto's semen erupted from his length and oozed out of Anko's warmth while simultaneously filling her up. The pair moaned while clashing their tongues against one another while relaxing and she got off his erection.

"I'm still surprised that we're still the only ones here, Anko-chan." Naruto said and Anko chuckled as she sat up. She climbed onto Naruto and straddled him once again.

"All right then…." Anko said as she took in Naruto's member for the third time and he palmed her breasts while jamming his cock into her insides. She smiled before moving her hips forward and her slimy insides grinded his sharp movements.

By now, Naruto and Anko were out of the shade of the tree and the sun shined behind the purple-haired woman; making her wet body glow in the sunlight. Naruto moaned as Anko worked her hips on his manhood and he squeezed and kneaded her heaving bosom.

Anko's orbs bounced in Naruto's hold and she placed her hands on his chest while he ran his member into her womanhood. Anko loudly moaned with Naruto as he plunged his cock into her innards and she grinned as his throbbing tower repeatedly thrashed against her walls.

He placed his hands on Anko's ass as it smacked against his lap and her lips crashed against his mouth. Their mouths were sealed in another wild kiss and she licked her way into his mouth for a rematch of saliva-licking battle.

Anko placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders as his cock slammed into the inside of her stomach and her breasts swayed over his chest. Both shinobi groaned as Naruto's member jetted into her pussy and rubbed against her warmth.

Naruto shot his cannon into Anko's womanhood as she rode his length while wiggling her hips and the couple made out as sweat combined with water from her earlier swim poured off her body. He rocketed his hips up into Anko's wetness and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together for much longer.

She proved to be right as her innards gripped Naruto's swollen member and both moaned as Anko practically drowned the Hokage's cock in an ocean of cum. Both would have relaxed if it wasn't for a certain something behind them that startled them.

"My word!" Ebisu shouted with a nosebleed and both looked to see him blushing like a maniac. The couple broke their kiss to shout in shock as Anko sat up and covered her breasts with one arm.

"You perv! You're peeping at me again?!" Anko growled while blushing; having dealt with Ebisu's closet habits before.

"No! I saw no such thing!" Ebisu protested before Anko got off Naruto and the Jounin ran away. She chased after him before she punched him in the back and knocked him to the ground.

She kicked him onto his side and while shielding her ample chest with one arm, she began punching his face. Anko growled as she beat Ebisu up and Naruto sprang to his feet.

"Anko-chan, wait!" Naruto said as he ran over to Anko and unbeknownst to any of them, Orochimaru sat in a nearby tree watching the scene.

_"I love a good couple."_ Orochimaru thought to himself as Anko beat up Ebisu with Naruto trying to stop her.

* * *

I'm not sure which is worse: finding your Hokage screwing his woman in a public area or getting beat up by an incredibly hot woman whose naked or the fact that Orochimaru of all people was watching them the entire time and didn't get caught.

With help from  ** _DarkChild316,_** I was able to make this plotline of Ebisu catching the two of them and getting beat by Anko as a result. It was something to have Naruto have sex in public and with a sexy psychopath.

It looks like growing around Jiraiya has rubbed off on Orochimaru since he watched his own student go at it with Naruto and didn't make a sound. Anyway, the next girl in this series is the bold and sexy Temari and see you guys soon.


End file.
